Revive Revival
"You're good... for a human." Revive Revival is an enigma among the A-LAWS forces. Having arisen seemingly out of nowhere to the rank of Captain in the EFA, he now commands the elite GNZ Squad, and is among the most trusted agents of A-LAWS mastermind Ribbons Almark. Despite his potentially sinister origins, Revival is a charming, refined, elegant androgyne whose manners and grace are second to none. This helps offset the fact that he possesses a bizarre license to ignore all orders that do not come from Almark himself. In battle, Revival is a deadly accurate sharpshooter, whose temper can run dangerously hot -- which is even scarier thanks to his high-powered Gadessa unit. Background Information Unknown. Personality Traits Revive is aware that he's not exactly "human," and he relishes in it. He's proud to be an Innovator -- to him, it's a mark of evolutionary status, genetic proof that he is in fact better than everyone else. The concerns of humans are mere trifles to him, because in his capacity as an Innovator he has proven the existence of quantum arrogance: his sense of smug self-entitlement can be felt all the way down to subatomic levels. Unless it relates directly to the plans of the Innovators and their ultimate endgame, Revive Revival does not care, and if he looks like he cares, he's probably just humoring you. That said, he does not manifest this inhuman arrogance blatantly -- to do so would not serve the plan. Instead, he presents himself as a cool but trustworthy soldier. People may not be sure what his deal is, but they can be sure he's not going to wreck a mission out of pure ego; despite possessing a license to more or less do whatever he wants, he rarely employs it. In fact, the most useful thing about the license is how he can say "well, I HAVE this license, but I'm not going to USE it" to impress his superiors with what a good team player he is. Revive Revival may be a bit strange -- the hair, the voice, the mysterious origins -- but no one can say he's anything but a loyal soldier, the apple of A-LAWS' eye. Until it's too late, anyway. As pleasant as he is capable of being off the battlefield, though, there is no mistaking the distinct lack of mercy within Revive Revival. When he fights, he is not particularly interested in forging rivalries or respectful matches of warrior against warrior -- to him, that sort of "blurf blurf HONOR blurf blarf TRUE FIGHTING SPIRIT" and all the other crap giant robot pilots spew is an outmoded and distinctly /human/ way of thinking. He does not romanticize battle, but he does not hesitate to fight. And when he fights, he fights to kill. Why shouldn't he? Worst case scenario, some humans die. Humans. Who cares? Though he genuinely does not care whether humans live or die, humanity holds the key to sparking Revive's short temper -- in nearly every single situation one can imagine, he's completely unflappable. Except for when a human beats him. If a human does anything that offers more resistance than "roll over and die" in combat, it will make Revive mad -- if a human /wins/, Revive will go into a quaking, screaming fury. Revive is a pleasant enough guy to be around, but he keeps everyone at arm's length. He might appear to be charming and interesting, but he has no desire at all to make friends with humans, and as such any time he spends with them not directly related to his mission or A-LAWS business, it's generally for his own amusement or a convenient enough means of temporarily alleviating boredom. The only people he actually enjoys the company of are his fellow Innovators -- half family, half Algonquin Round Table, Revive sees the Innovators as the only truly civilized beings. When he's among the humans, he's slumming it with savages; when with the Innovators, he is among equals (although, as always, some are more equal than others). In the end, Revive is defined by his loyalty to the plan. He was created to serve Ribbons Almark's interests in the forced progression of humanity; any interests he may gain in his time amongst the savages will always come up second to that. Though a particularly suave one, capable of thinking and feeling, Revive is still a tool of Ribbons' scheme. Unlike, say, his genetic twin Anew Returner, though, he's fully aware of this... and he quite likes it. He wants Ribbons' plan to succeed, and he'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Consider the aforementioned 'genetic twin' -- he's willing to abuse their quantum brainwave connection to advance the plot. He doesn't feel guilty about it, or even manifest any concern whatsoever. If he's willing to do whatever it takes to make Ribbons' corruption of Aeolia Schenberg's great plan a reality, then she should be, too. And anyone who stands in the way of it, intentionally or otherwise, will be dealt with. One way or another. Talents & Abilities Murder. Also, dancing. A Brief But Meaningful Chart Logs *2010-03-27 - Love Spreads - Revive Revival returns to Louise Halevy's life. Just in time. *2010-03-28 - Detonation - Bad to worse for Leo Stenbuck. *2010-03-31 - Hit 'Em High - Revive Revival talks to Louise Halevy about Leo Stenbuck. *2010-03-31 - Hit 'Em Low - Revive Revival talks to Soma Peries about Leo Stenbuck. *2010-04-17 - Superior Toys - The GNX team disintegrates further. *2010-04-23 - Convincing People - Revive Revival and Louise Halevy make new plans for Leo. *2010-04-24 - Stay Wide Awake - Revive Revival and Soma Peries make new plans for all kinds of enemies. *2010-04-24 - Turn Blue - An attempted raid on the Katharon-aligned Baldur Bay colony goes horribly wrong when a new challenger appears. *2010-04-27 - Das Gift - Revive Revival has something special for his friend Jung Freud. Category:A-LAWS Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Category:Innovade